


Don't Bring Your Work Home

by SummerLemonade



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Angst, Blood and Torture, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Detectives, M/M, Marking/Branding, Murder, Mystery, Police, Serial Killer, Slow build for them, Sunggyu and Woohyun hate each other, Weapons, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerLemonade/pseuds/SummerLemonade
Summary: Forced to be partner for a special case, Sunggyu and Woohyun must work together to solve it. Without killing each other first.However, this isn't just an ordinary case. It's been cold case for a while and a connection to a homicide is believed to be crucial new evidence of this unsolved case.The new partners must investigate the homicide(s?) and use the evidence to solve the case fast before they would kill themselves to not be in the presences of one another.But it doesn't stop there, this isn't just some random murders it more like a red herring to the killer's real intention.





	1. Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Sunggyu:  
> Detective. Has been a detective for 4 years. He’s a well respected officer. Graduated at the top of his class in Seoul Academy, a prestigious college, with a degree in criminal science. Works at Woollim Police Department. Partnered with Hoya. Always liked helping people. For some reason he cannot stand Woohyun. 
> 
> Lee Howan (Hoya):  
> Police Officer. Has been an officer for four years as well. Graduated from Seoul Police Academy. Wanted to do something meaningful in his life so he decided to be a police officer to help others feel safe. Works at Woollim Police Department and is partnered with both with Sunggyu and Dongwoo. Sunggyu likes to do some assignments and patrols alone sometimes which leaves Hoya to do patrols with his best friend Dongwoo. 
> 
> Nam Woohyun:  
> Detective. Has been a detective for the same amount of years as Sunggyu. Also graduated at the top of his class in Seoul Academy under the same degree. His brother is the head chief of the department and so he wanted to follow his brothers steps. Works at Woollim Police Department and is partnered with Sungyeol. He sees Sunggyu as his world rival and wants to be better than him in every way. 
> 
> Lee Sungyeol:  
> Detective. Graduated the same year as Woohyun and Myungsoo from Seoul Academy. Has been best friends with Myungsoo and Woohyun since the fourth grade. Didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life so he followed his friend in the field of criminal science. Likes to mess with everyone in the office. Partnered with Woohyun. 
> 
> Jang Dongwoo:  
> Police Officer. Graduated the same year with Hoya from the same academy. Also wishes to help others be happy. So he decided to be a police officer as his way to give back to the community. Helps assist Sunggyu, Woohyun, Sungyeol and Hoya. Partnered with Hoya when Sunggyu wishes to missions alone. 
> 
> Kim Myungsoo:  
> Crime scene analyst and IT tech. Graduated along with Woohyun and Sungyeol from the same academy under the same degree. He's a computer wiz so he became the crime scene analyst and tech person in their department. Prefers to stay inside than going out on duty. However, he does go out on crime scene with Sungjong. 
> 
> Lee Sungjong:  
> Chief Medical Examiner. He came to Woollim Police Department 3 years ago. He has a doctorate degree from the prestigious academy in Seoul. The youngest in the department. He is the medical examiner and help report the victim's death for everyone. 
> 
> Nam Boohyun:  
> Chief of Police. Has been working in his field for 10 years. After graduating from the prestigious academy he was promoted in two years to the highest position in the department. This inspired Woohyun to be the best like his brother. 
> 
> Kim Kibum (Key):  
> Detective and Deputy Chief of Police. He also jumped ranks after coming to Woollim. He was Woohyun’s childhood friend but move to America. He was also interested in the forensic science and graduated under it. Came back to Seoul 6 years ago, he graduated early and in 2 years became Boohyun’s assistant. 
> 
> Kim Heechul:  
> Detective. Has been a detective for 6 years. Joins the Seoul Police Department later on for to help solve the special cold case. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> There will be violence, death, gore, foul language, drugs, alcohol and possible smut. I don't know yet. Please be advised. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

“What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
“The head chief asked for me.”  
“What are you in trouble again,” Sunggyu scoffed as he asked the question.  
“No. For your information it's important official business,” replied Woohyun crossing his arms and nodding to show his seriousness.  
“Well I was also called here by the head chief for important official business,” Sunggyu said mocking Woohyun’s previous comment.  
Before Woohyun could retort back, both men were called into the office.  
They both looked at each other before going in.  
The head chief was sitting down at his desk writing some notes on his small overused journal before looking up.  
“Ah I have been expecting you two.”  
“You have,” both detectives asked in unison.  
“Yes. You see both of you are my most best detectives in this department. The finest in the business”  
Both detectives nodded at the complements. They knew this but hearing it being said from someone else, well it was a lot better.  
“Which is why I need the both of you to work even harder from now on.”  
Sunggyu did not understand what he just heard. The chief just said they were the best in the business why would they be asked to worker even harder.  
Woohyun looked at his brother with a confused look trying to comprehend what he just said. Being asked by his brother, the chief, along with Sunggyu, his rival, to his office to be told to worker hard because he was excellent at his job.  
In seeing their puzzled expressions, Boohyun proceeded to answer their confusion.  
“I have assigned you two to work together from now on, on a cold case.”  
“WHAT!”


	2. Found Waldo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Chapter! YAY!

“Excuse me, have you seen this guy in the picture?”  
“No. I'm sorry,” the young bartenders apologized. “We get a lot of people here that pass by. Wait. I remember that blue jacket. Very tacky I if I do say so. I saw him over by the back.”  
Woohyun nodded his thanks after receiving the answer to his question. He began to approach the back of the bar when he heard footsteps running and a flash of blue passing by. After realizing it was who he was searching for, Woohyun began to chase the blue figure but he was out the back door before he even entered the back hallway to the exit.  
“Sungyeol, he's on the run. He escaped through the back door and is heading down the alley. I'm heading that way. He's wearing an apparently tacky blue jacket.” Sungyeol heard his partner through the walkie talkie, while he was waiting outside the bar.  
“Understood. I see him. Moving towards his direction.”  
“Be careful he could be armed. I'm almost there don't do anything rash,” Woohyun rushed down the half lit alley to help aid his partner in catching their suspect. How he hated when they would run.  
“Since when have I been known to do anything rash……..Shit,” Woohyun heard Sungyeol curse over the walkie talkie. “He saw me. Sorry hyung. He's on the run again. I'm on pursuit.”  
“Good. Do not let him out of your sight! Understood?”  
“Yes Detective Nam Woohyunnie~!” Sungyeol replied knowing it wouldn't please Woohyun more after he made his stupid mistake in being seen. Oh how he liked to mess around with his hyung.  
Sungyeol began to chase him down the sidewalk trying not to bump into people as he tried to catch up. Gosh how he hated when they ran.  
As Sungyeol apologized to a woman he bumped into to, he lost sight of the suspect in pursuit. “Dammit. Where did he go?”  
He scanned the area around him trying to spot a color of blue in the busy streets. “Where is he?”  
Just when he was about to report back to Woohyun that he lost sight of the suspect in blue. He found him. “Found Waldo,” he said bolting toward the direction of his target.  
The guy in blue was about to turn the corner where Sungyeol was going to lose sight of him again when Woohyun tackled him down like a professional football player. He force the man to face down in order to handcuff him, while Sungyeol read him his right.  
“You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an....”  
Meanwhile Sungyeol said the Miranda’s Rights, Woohyun took the opportunity to contact Dongwoo they caught the wanted suspect and can now be taken down for questioning.

“Thank you, Dongwoo,” Woohyun said as he closed the door to the driver’s side.  
“Are you sure you guys don't want a ride to the department,” Dongwoo rolled down the window to the police car.  
“Once again thanks, but Sungyeol and I brought our own car. Beside we still have patrolling duty. Well you better get him down to the office.”  
“Yeah. Will do. Alright then I'll be heading out then,” Dongwoo turned on the car. “See you guys later then at the office. Be careful.”  
“Who do you think we are, huh?”  
Dongwoo let out a good laugh. “Right right. Sorry. Well bye then.” He pulled out the parking lot.  
“Bye.”

“So,” Sungyeol asked as he leaned against their black car. “What took you so long?”  
“What I can't talk with no one beside my partner,” Woohyun said playfully elbowing Sungyeol. “I just said we were still ‘patrolling’. So how about it want to go eat some meat? My treat.”  
“Well how can I say no to a free meal? You always know how to make my happy,” Sungyeol replied happily entering the car on the passenger side. They didn't usually skip their patrolling duty, but it was boring. Can you blame them? Sitting in the car for hours with nothing to do.  
Especially, after the day they had. A break wouldn't hurt anyone.

After Woohyun and Sungyeol finished eating they decided to head back to the agency.  
Upon entering the office, Myungsoo approached them from the computer lab. “Hey, you guys sure took your sweet time to get here.”  
“We’re sorry. But we brought you food~,” Sungyeol said as he handed Myungsoo the foam take-out container.  
“Why thank you. I forgive you guys,” Myungsoo said with a smirk. ‘These guys, they ditch their patrol duty again didn’t they.’ “Well I need a report from the both of you if you want me to enter it in the database. Unless you want to do it yourselves, I’m perfectly fine with that.”  
“No no. I’ll be sure to give it to you by the end of the day,” Woohyun replied waving his hands in the air. He really hated doing reports. They were so boring and tiring. Thankfully he had an amazing friend who helped him with his reports. “Thank you Myungsoo.”  
“Yeah, no problem,” Myungsoo shook his head knowing very well how Woohyun and Sungyeol despised doing their daily reports.   
Sungyeol and Woohyun headed down to their desk but were stopped by Myungsoo. “Oh hey, Woohyun- hyung, the chief asked for you. He told me to tell you to go up to his office as soon as you came back from your supposed patrol. He has urgent news to tell you.”  
“What is it,” Sungyeol asked.  
“He didn’t tell me. Must be important because he came down here to ask for you but you weren’t here.”  
“Woah, well you better hurry. Hey, don’t worry I can do your report that way we can leave as soon as you're done. Right, Myungsoo?”   
“Yes,” Myungsoo began to nod his head in agreement.  
“Alright. Alright, I’m going,” Woohyun grabbed the top of Myungsoo’s head gently to stop him from having his head falling off his neck from all his nodding. However, it was one of the action he did that Woohyun couldn’t deny that make him stupidly cute. “Thank you Sungyeol. I really appreciate. You always have my back. Right, if I’m not back in an hour tell my mother, I love her,” Woohyun left laughing to himself.  
Myungsoo and Sungyeol started heading back to their desks when they heard footsteps behind them.  
“Woohyun weren’t you supposed to be…,” Myungsoo stopped before he could finished. Oops it was Sunggyu. Didn’t want to get on his bad side. “Sorry I mistook you for someone else.”  
“Yeah,” he replied very dry.  
“Rude,” Sungyeol remarked as Sunggyu was far from earshot.  
“Sorry you guys. Our case didn’t go so well. There was another homicide. Really bad one. He’s just a little upset about,” Hoya entered right behind Sunggyu. He looked tired. The case they got was one of the worst cases they usually get 41 times a year. It's the most they gotten continuously the four years they've been there.  
“A little,” Sungyeol retorted.  
Myungsoo elbowed him. “It’s okay. I understand, but you shouldn’t be apologizing for him.”  
“Yeah well I have to go out with Dongwoo on a patrol soon. Where’s Woohyun?”  
“Oh he was called by the chief. That reminds me I need to tell Sunggyu something.’  
“Ah okay. Please don’t be too bothered with Sunggyu today and don’t bother him either. I don't need him to be more upset or else he’ll execute me with an overwhelming amount of work or stubbornness. I already have more than enough, Thank you!”  
“Don’t worry Hoya, you have nothing to worry about,” Sungyeol tried to reassure him.  
“Right sure. Well see you guys later then.”  
“Bye,” both Sungyeol and Myungsoo replied smiling to themselves.  
Myungsoo headed towards Sunggyu's desk near the end of the department by the window. Meanwhile, Sungyeol decided to follow him since he was bored.   
“Sunggyu-ssi, the Head Chief asked for you to go up to his office.”  
Sunggyu grunted his acknowledgement to Myungsoo message.   
“So are you going,” Sungyeol asked folding his arms.  
Sunggyu looked up from his work raising his eyebrow toward the two men in front of him. “I said I understood. Now you can leave, please,” Sunggyu emphasized the ‘please’ so the others can take it as a hint to leave him the heck alone. He was not in the mood to deal with more sass than the one he already gets from his partner. A headache was already beginning to form in his frontal lobe and it wasn't a pleasant feel.  
“Well he asked me to tell you as soon as you arrived. It was said to be urgent,” Myungsoo tried his best to sound neutral and not upset him anymore. He really didn't feel like dying today.  
“Alright,” Sunggyu stood up from his desk and left, without saying anything else or looking at the other two.  
“You're welcome,” Sungyeol shouted after him. “Gosh, I can see why Woohyun hated him. He's such a dry sack of sad and bitter potatoes.”  
“Um okay, but Woohyun doesn't hate him, I think, it's more like their rivals. Competition,” Myungsoo corrected Sungyeol as he stood by Sungyeol's desk. “Just hurry up and finish those reports and mind your own business.”  
Sungyeol stuck his tongue out at him. Myungsoo began to head towards the computer lab when he heard Sungyeol gasp stopping him dead in his tracks. He turned around and saw a disturbing image. That's when he understood why Sungyeol has a shocked looked in his face.   
“Woohyun and Sunggyu are going to see the chief…”  
“Together,” they both said at the same time.  
“This isn't going to end well is it,” Sungyeol asked.  
“Let's just hope that no more murders are committed today,” Myungsoo replied heading to his computer lab to hide and not be a witness to a crime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	3. I should have gone to another city to eat out.

What could the chief possibly want from me now? Did I forget to turn in a report? No. Myungsoo has kept me in check.  
Then a sudden realization hit Woohyun. GASP! Did he find out about Sungyeol’s and mines secret about our patrols? I knew we should have gone to another city to eat out.  
Ding~

The elevator broke him from his deep train of thought. The third floor. Here he was. Maybe it wasn’t too late to run away yet. He shook his head and took in a deep breath. ‘I can do this. Yeah. Alright. Out the elevator I go.’  
A very familiar person passed in front of Woohyun as he stepped out the elevator unaware of his presence. “Oh hey, Dongwoo,” Woohyun called to Dongwoo who was very engrossed in all the paperwork he had in his hands. “How did the interrogation go?”  
“Ah Woohyun you're back,” Dongwoo jumped at the call of his name. “Oh the guy you brought in. It turned out to be a small misdemeanor and he had alibis to back him up. Sorry you had to go out into so much trouble for nothing big.” Dongwoo apologized turning to face Woohyun.  
“What do you mean? That’s our job right? As a homicide detective, I have to bring in all of the suspects in to help solve a case.” Woohyun began walking backwards towards the end of the hallway to the chief’s office. “Wild goose chases are part of the job,” they both laughed. “Oh hey, the trio and I are going to have movie night tonight if you want to join. I know last time didn’t go so well with us being called for a case and all but we can try again. Maybe even Hoya can join. I know how close you guys have been getting.”  
“Yeah that sounds nice,” Dongwoo said lowering his head a little in hopes to hide the small blush that spread across his cheeks. “It’s been awhile since we all hanged. This year has been a tough one. For all of us. Especially Sunggyu. Oh is he going to join us too?”  
Ah that name. That name always seemed to get under his skin even without the man actually being anywhere near him. His rival. His competition. His mortal enemy. Of course not. Why would he invite him? It’s like he would be admitting defeat. Never. Not in a million years.  
Woohyun stopped in his tracks. “Sunggyu? No I don’t believe so. He just seems so busy. I would want to strangle him, I mean bother him.”  
“That’s why he needs a break and a movie night would do us all good. Maybe I could ask-”  
“NO no. I don’t want to interrupt your busy schedule to do that. I’ll ask him,” Woohyun said stopping Dongwoo from finishing his sentence. No way was he going to let that happen. “But to be honest I don’t think he would want to even join-”  
Dongwoo’s phone rang and they both stood there in silence. Dongwoo knew that Sunggyu and Woohyun weren’t the best of buds but they could be. Dongwoo has a huge heart and he just wished the world was full of nothing but candies and rainbows but it wasn’t, so he become someone who could help the world take a step closer to a world like that. That is why he became a police officer, to help others.  
“Um Dongwoo are you going to answer that. Are you okay? You just stood there with this weird goofy look. Then again when do you not have a goofy look on your face?”  
Dongwoo blinked and was brought back to reality. Upon coming back he heard the stupid comments Woohyun was saying about his ‘goofy looking’. He shook his head smiling wishing he could smack him upside his head.  
“Hello. Officer Dongwoo,” Dongwoo answered his phone and listened to the person on the other side. “I have to go Woohyun. Seems like they found a suspect for that case yesterday. But about tonight I’ll make sure to bring over some beer.”  
“Great see you then.”

Dongwoo was such a great guy. His laugh was always contagious and it was always comfortable to have him around. Sunggyu was the complete opposite.  
Ever since he enter Seoul Academy and met him in the same course he just never liked him. He always got this unexplained feeling when he saw him, which became rivalry. They always scored the same and always finished the exact same time of each other. For Woohyun this was a competition, as for Sunggyu he didn’t really know. They both graduated the top of their class. Sunggyu being ranked 1st and Woohyun coming in behind him. This really ticked him of ever so greatly. But it didn’t stop there. They just happened to want to work at the same place and work in the same department. Everyone seemed to like him too. Why was he so perfect? Wait did he just say ‘perfect,’ no no. He didn’t, Sunggyu was inferior to him. Woohyun was way better. Like way way better.  
Woohyun was close to the end of the hallway and he was feeling pretty nervous. He never liked going to the chief’s office because every time he did it was only to get scolded. It’s not his fault he always made some small mistakes, he was human. Looking up Woohyun realized he had been staring at the floor the entire time.  
Oh speak of the devil look who’s here.  
Around the comer Sunggyu appear with his phone in his hand unaware that Woohyun was standing there in front of the chief’s office. Which didn’t last long because he sensed a very annoying and stupid presence before him and of course look who it was. Him.

“What are you doing here?”  
“I could ask you the same question.”  
“The head chief asked for me.”  
“What are you in trouble again,” Sunggyu scoffed as he asked the question.  
“No. For your information it's important official business,” replied Woohyun crossing his arms and nodding to show his seriousness.  
“Well I was also called here by the head chief for important official business,” Sunggyu said mocking Woohyun’s previous comment.  
Before Woohyun could retort back, both men were called into the office.  
They both looked at each other before going in.  
The head chief was sitting down at his desk writing some notes on his small overused journal before looking up.  
“Ah I have been expecting you two.”  
“You have,” both detectives asked in unison.  
“Yes. You see both of you are my most best detectives in this department. The finest in the business”  
Both detectives nodded at the complements. They knew this but hearing it being said from someone else, well it was a lot better.  
“Which is why I need the both of you to work even harder from now on.”  
Sunggyu did not understand what he just heard. The chief just said they were the best in the business why would they be asked to worker even harder.  
Woohyun looked at his brother with a confused look trying to comprehend what he just said. Being asked by his brother, the chief, along with Sunggyu, his rival, to his office to be told to worker hard because he was excellent at his job.  
In seeing their puzzled expressions, Boohyun proceeded to answer their confusion.  
“I have assigned you two to work together from now on, on a cold case.”  
“WHAT!”

“Yes the both of you will be working together to solve a reopened cold case. The two of you will finish the cases you are working on and once you are finished, the both of you,” Boohyun repeated, explain, and emphasized in hopes to get this through their thick heads what he was telling them. “Will then begin to work on the old Infinite case. The recent homicide that Sunggyu and Hoya took was another case that had evidence connecting to the Infinite case investigation that went cold. The leading evidence suggest that the once disappeared serial killer might have reappeared in the city of Seoul again.”  
“You mean….,” Woohyun’s mouth went dry. ‘When did swallowing become so hard to do and was it getting hot in here,’ Woohyun thought.  
Boohyun saw how Woohyun was shifting in his standing position looking very uncomfortable about the topic of conversation.  
“So I will be expecting you two to work well together to solve this case. We can’t let this go on for too long. Finish the investigations you’re doing and send in the reports as soon as possible. Understand Woohyun?”  
“Yes, but do you really expect me to work with him. That’s the worst idea you’ve ever had. Are you crazy?! You’re a mad man. Do you want to see the world burn!?!” Woohyun was going to go insane if he had to work with him.  
“Woohyun watch who you’re talking to. I’m your brother but I’m still your boss. Of course I don’t want to see the world burn which is why I assigned you two for this investigation and it’s going to happen,” Boohyun told Woohyun in a stern voice. This was no game. And Woohyun knew that more than anyone.  
“Sir If I may speak, I think Woohyun is right. We are not suited or the most compatible to work with one another. It would be best if we just stayed with the partners we have at the moment and work something out to sole this open case.” Sunggyu was going to go insane too if he had to work with this air head. He would rather be dissected by Sungjong than be near Woohyun for more than an hour, which is how long this meeting seems to be taking. Why did he have to be so awesome at what he did?  
“Exactly, see. This wouldn’t be good. Who knows what could happen? One might end up arresting the other by mistake because they’re an idiot and apparently an air head,” Woohyun stared daggers at Sunggyu, who also in return did the same.  
“Those are the same thing you idiot air head,” Sunggyu shook his head.’  
“No you are the idiot air head, you idiot air head.”  
“Are you stupid,” Sunggyu questioned. ‘I’m getting a headache just by looking at him.’  
“You will work together and that is final. No more arguments,” Boohyun broke the idiotic fight that was happening in front of him. “You are both idiot air heads. Woohyun you’re dismissed.”  
“What about me chief?”  
“Sunggyu I need to speak to you,” 

Woohyun raised his eye brow. ‘Why did Boohyun want to talk to Sunggyu about? What was it that he wasn’t included?’ He wanted to know too. Woohyun leaned against the wall next to the door. He rested the back of his head on the wall as he closed his eye remembering the conversation he had inside the room.  
“So the Infinite case was open again? How? And why did he have to be partner with Sunggyu?!”

The silent dark alley bursted into life as a man in khakis and a soft blue button up shirt ran through it. He was running for his life yelling at the top of his lungs for help that no one was giving him.  
Unfortunately for him, this part of the town was alone and everyone kept to themselves. There were always crimes and violence happening here that no one bothered anymore.  
Heavy footsteps could be heard resonating throughout the alley walls behind the running man.  
He couldn’t run anymore, he was exhausted. He had reached the end of the space in between two tall building. Why was this happening the man in the soft blue shirt asked himself over and over again? Was he going to die today? Was this his end?  
A silhouette of a human began to form as the person in dark clothing approach closer to the dead end of the alley. He pulled out something but he couldn’t distinguish what is was. A gun? A knife? A metal bar? A bat?  
This was it the end. He let out a deep breath. If this was the end, he wished he had gone out to eat in another city.  
Then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeeeeeeee~ Finally updated. Got busy really fast and couldn't update new chapters. Sowwy!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!  
> This is the first fic on this website I'll be uploading. I've been on AFF and I really enjoy website so I thought to post them here as well.  
> I hope you enjoy this fic and comment below telling what you think of it! Sorry for any grammar errors.  
> Thank you for giving it a shot!!! ^^


End file.
